Morganville Vampires: New Dawn
by Dyceman88
Summary: A tale of a new generation in Morganville, Nate and Erin Dean come to live in Morganville, unaware of the truth of the town. Can the now adult members of the Glass House along with Claire and Shane's teenage daughter help them survive?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: This is the story 18 year old Nathan Dean and his younger sister Erin (16) as they come to Morganville. This is set in a new generation of Morganville…the members of the Glass House, save for Michael, are full grown adults. A lot has changed in Morganville and yet not so much at the same time; some people are frozen in time while others have aged and moved on. Claire and Shane have a smart and sassy daughter called Carrie Alyssa Collins who is currently the same age as Erin. Michael and Eve are struggling with a difficult life as a human-vampire married couple but it is more or less happy.

I have read the books up until Book 13: Bitter Blood so I am going off a fanfiction story as of that point.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Morganville

'Nate, did you see the sign' Erin said from the seat next to him as they drove into the town.

'Yeah, I saw it' Nate replied, not taking his eyes of the road 'so what?'

Erin shrugged 'I don't know, it just seemed a weird thing to say, even as a prank "Welcome to Morganville, just don't stay out after dark?" what kind of cheesy line is that?'

'Don't bother yourself about it sis, drifters like us have got to stay somewhere…and I heard a rumour this is a good place, at least for a little while' Nate replied.

Nate and Erin had been drifting for as long they could remember; their parents had died when they were fairly young…though how and from what they couldn't remember. Erin had been too young to remember much, but Nate had remembered hiding in a closet with her…and someone had broken into their house…and killed their parents. After that they had been taken to an orphanage and been given to a couple but after a few years with foster parents…they had run away. Now here they were, between his street smarts and Erin's intelligence, which was no meagre thing for someone of her age, they got by. Staying in motels, small towns, the occasional pick pocketing to keep their funds up…it was an ok life. They never stayed in any town too long, but Nate had stayed in the one town long enough to learn how to drive, that had helped a lot.

'So what do you know about this place' Erin asked uncertainly 'I've never heard of it' she looked at the map 'in fact it's not even on the map.'

Nate shrugged that off 'not much, but it's out here, we passed the sign didn't we?'

'Yeah' sighed Erin in a resigned voice, she folded the map up and leaned on her arm.

After a few more moments the town and houses came into view 'there we go, told you we had nothing to worry about.'

Erin gave a "Mmm-hm" sort of noise that just showed she was agreeing but not willing to admit it.

'So where are we going to stay' she asked curiously 'this town doesn't look like it has many options.'

'Well let's just drift around ok, see what we can find' Nate replied, trying to be positive.

They noticed something fairly significant though in the fading light of the afternoon as they went around…there was hardly anyone around, no one walking the streets, no civilians, no police officers, no cars, no one riding bikes just the odd dust ball blowing around.

'Whoa…this is creepy, it's like a ghost town' Erin muttered 'where is everyone.'

They continued to slowly drift around the streets but saw no one, not even the UC campus had anybody, but then it was a weekend 'you sure this town is occupied' Erin asked Nate curiously.

'Should be' Nate replied 'been rumours about it for years, vague things mind you…'

Just then Erin shouted so quick it almost made Nate lose control of the car 'wait stop!'

'Jesus sis, you almost made me crash, little warning next time…' he sighed then said 'what is it?'

Erin pointed 'over there, between those two buildings…is that…a person?'

Frowning Nate moved closer to her side to look out, it might have been, he was half in shadow in the alleyway, leaning against one wall, watching their car, standing perfectly still.

Nate got out of his side of the car and stood by his door 'hey over there…where is everyone…hello?'

The figure just stood there, staring back, his hair was blowing slightly in the wind.

Nate frowned for a moment 'hello? Sir?'

Feeling Erin pulling on his shirt Nate bent back down 'what?

'I don't like this…something is wrong.'

Nate reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a revolver, Erin looked at him 'where the hell did you get that, and why didn't you tell me you had it?'

'You're my sister I'm responsible for you, for us both' Nate replied 'stay in the car, lock the doors.'

Erin looked at he guy, still standing in the shadows, then back at Nate 'oh you are so not going over there.'

'I've got a gun, what do I have to be worried about' Nate replied.

'Famous last words' replied Erin with a cautious tone.

Nate ignored her, closed the car door, moved around the car and headed over the road towards the man.

'Hey…you there, where is everyone' Nate asked curiously, he had his gun raised slightly but wasn't pointing it directly at the man, he didn't want to be unintentionally hostile.

The man stepped out of the shadows to show his face more clearly, he was grinning 'oh…them, their inside…doing the smart thing…unlike some Humans I know.

The man had dark hair, pale skin and was wearing jeans a dirty grey shirt and a dark jacket over the top.

Nate frowned at his words 'what are you talking about?'

The man laughed softly 'I love the naïve…so much fun…you really think that is going to help you' he nodded at the gun.

Nate pointed it at the man 'I think you should back off, before I do something I'll likely regret.'

'Oh you'll regret it alright' the man replied, his voice rising slightly.

Suddenly there was a voice that yelled from further down the street 'hey, get away from him!'

Nate turned to look, the man who had yelled was a young male about his own age, with long blonde hair. He turned back to look at the man but he had moved and was now right in his face, his eyes red and his teeth like fangs.

There was a slam and the blonde guy crashed into him, pinning him against the alleyway 'Glass' the man hissed at blonde angrily 'you meddling dog.'

The one called Glass turned to Nate 'run, take your friend and get out of here now RUN!'

Nate wasn't sure he should leave this guy alone…but he did as he was told, he ran back to the car and leapt into the driver's seat 'what the hell was all that' Erin asked uncertainly.

'Never you mind, come on, we should get to the police station and speak to them' Nate said, putting down the pedal full speed, leaving the two quarrelling young men far behind.

However when they got to the police station they didn't seem highly interested in the situation.

'Michael Glass can take care of himself' the officer on duty said after Nate re-counted the story.

'I don't know who it was' Nate argued 'he just called him Glass.'

The officer laughed 'you clearly aren't from around here are you; there is only one person by the name of Glass in Morganville, the only other Glass was a Sam Glass and he died several years ago.'

'This guy that was going to attack me he…wasn't normal' Nate said 'he looked…odd.'

The officer shrugged 'we have quite a few junkies and criminals wandering about, some of them can be pretty messed up…you from the University kids…you look like you could be.'

'No we…just arrived here' Nate explained.

The officer gave them a long hard look 'I see, one moment' he made a telephone call then came back 'is this your car registration' he showed them a number he'd written down while on the phone.

'Yes' Nate replied 'why?'

'Just checking, welcome to Morganville I guess, word of advice to you, it gets dangerous around here after dark, we discourage people from going out, but we don't stop them…their look out of they do though.'

Nate nodded 'is there somewhere we can stay?'

'We have a couple of apartment buildings…not very luxurious but then…nothing is in this town…I'll give you a map' he handed them a map.

'Thanks' and with that the two of them left, Nate had the feeling there was a lot more to this town than they were telling them.

They opened the door to their new apartment and Erin sighed 'so this is our new home huh?'

Home smelled, home was dank and musty and home needed some serious cleaning.

'This is the best room they had' Nate replied 'I hate to see what their usual was.'

Erin dumped her bags and said 'ok…so what is the plan?'

'First thing tomorrow I'm going to try find work of some kind, something simple but relatively good pay, we have enough money to get by so we don't need a massive income' Nate replied 'and you are going to see if they'll accept you at the University.'

Erin gave him a look of incredulity 'you can't be serious.'

'Hey you are smart and deserve a good education, I can't educate you much more than I already have plus it is a good cover and it is probably safer on the campus' Nate replied.

'I think if I want to be part of the University I have to be in a dorm' Erin replied 'isn't that how these things work?'

Nate shrugged 'there is no harm in asking, if not I'll try and find you a job somewhere and you will study here.'

The next day Erin got up, dirty blonde hair falling around her face as always, and put on some simple yet appropriate looking clothes, hoping she would look ok when she went to speak with the head of the University. Her shirt was black and her jeans blue and clean from the wash she had done the night before. She tied her hair back in a ponytail in an attempt to look more formal and headed towards the University, ignoring the blazing hot sun best she could.

When she got there it was crowded, filled with tall supermodel like girls, jocks, some nerdy looking guys and girls and a fair few skater punk types. Strangely there were none that dressed in the goth or emo style…maybe it was not in fashion here in Morganville, Texas or maybe people had something against it.

On her way to the Head Master's office she passed through the coffee shop area, she wouldn't have stopped or even slowed down but one girl caught her attention, she was smaller than most of the people on campus and sitting alone reading or perhaps studying.

She had dark hair, either very dark brown or black, small face and a petite body with slender curves. She probably wouldn't be considered hot or sexy by most but pretty or cute certainly and she certainly didn't look like she was old enough to be in University.

But then Erin was here to try and get in at 16 so…who was she to judge, she continued on and left the coffee shop.

Erin sat in the Head Master's office as he looked through her papers and details, when he was finally done he said 'new to Morganville is that right?'

Erin nodded 'I know I'm young sir…but I really have a first rate mind, all I'm asking for is a chance.'

'Well you certainly seem like a bright young girl and from what all this says' he waved the papers 'you could join the University…but'

_There is always a but _Erin thought but didn't say out loud 'yes' she asked instead.

'You would have to live in a dorm at your age…off campus would be…too dangerous for a girl so young' the Head Master replied.

'With all due respect, not a girl, and I have a brother who takes care of me' Erin replied 'what is wrong with that?'

'In any other town perhaps that would be acceptable…but not here…I'm sorry Miss Dean but I have to put my foot down on this one, if you wish to study at this University, you must be in a dormitory on campus.'

Erin sighed and stood up 'fine, forget it.'

'Are you sure, you are turning down what could be an excellent future' the Head Master said uncertainly.

'Family is what matters to me, I may want to learn, but not if it means leaving my brother…so no' Erin replied firmly.

The Head Master nodded 'very well, if you change your mind….'

Erin turned and left 'I won't.'

Later that evening she and her brother were sitting at their dinner table eating takeaway, they still didn't quite trust the kitchen appliances to cook with them.

'You should have agreed' Nate said angrily 'Erin I will always be here for you, I would never go without you…but you had a great chance to learn.'

'Oh don't give me that, we have no idea how long we'll even be staying here' Erin argued 'for all I know we might not be here long enough for it to be worth it.'

'If you had got it I'd arrange for us to stay here' Nate argued 'we are in this together ok.'

'Precisely, which is why I will not live in a dorm away from you' Erin argued 'I need you and you need me.'

He grinned 'sometimes, but you can be a pain in the butt too…it is hard to get my own space.'

She flicked a bit of food at him 'shut up…did you find a job?'

'Yeah, some chop shop, it looked much newer than the other buildings…get the feeling it hasn't been here as long as the others' Nate said 'I will find you something, in the meantime though…you will study, understood.'

Erin scowled 'yes sir.'


	2. Chapter 2: House of Glass

Chapter 2: House of Glass

Erin sat at the table, studying and bored out of her skull, sometimes she wished something exciting or even dangerous would happen, at least that would give her something to do.

Nate was at work which left and the creepy maintenance guy alone, which was not very comforting. The guy had one of those dirty looks to him and she could feel his eyes going over her body whenever her back was turned.

'Plumbing's fixed darlin' he grunted as he pulled himself off his knees from below the sink.

Erin gave him a look that dared him to call her that again and said 'could you check the stove while you're here?'

'I guess' he grunted 'look a word of advice, all this stuff is old and way past the recommended replacement date.'

'So replace it' Erin replied without looking at him, staring down at her books.

'Not my problem, talk to the owner of the complex.'

Erin didn't reply, she just continued to work. Half an hour later, the guy was about to leave when Erin suddenly said to him 'hey, you been in Morganville long?'

'All my life, me and my family are natives, why?'

'Well me and my brother just got here…is there anything we should know' Erin asked curiously.

The man was silent for a moment, he looked thoughtful, he finally sighed then finally said 'don't go out at night…you got protection?'

'Excuse me' replied Erin, shocked at what he'd said.

'I think you misunderstood me' he held up his wrist to show an arm band 'this, you got one of these?'

Erin raised her arms 'does it look like I have, why would I need one anyway.'

The guy shrugged 'your lookout kid.'

With that Erin was left alone feeling very confused.

Around 2:00 in the afternoon Nate came home 'hey, you get much studying done?'

Erin shrugged and finished eating the apple that was pretty much her only lunch.

'Did the maintenance guy come by' Nate asked, not really noticing her lack of interest.

'Yep…spent plenty of time staring at my butt' Erin said casually.

Nate rolled his eyes 'did he get some actual work done?'

'Yep, think so' Erin replied 'he thinks we should replace this stuff though, it is "beyond saving" he thinks.'

'He might be right' Nate muttered, turning to her he perked up and said 'I found you a job by the way.'

Erin groaned 'great, what is it?'

'A waitress, I passed this place called Common Grounds, they said they are always looking for some extra help, the guy who runs it called Oliver…he's agreed to take you on' Nate said.

'What does it pay' asked Erin casually.

'I hope you're not going to talk like that around your new boss' Nate replied 'you won't last long.'

Erin shrugged 'just asking, I mean if I'm going to serve coffee and other drinks in a town like this…where I'm likely to get my butt slapped every time I turn around…I want to know I'm getting decent money for putting up with it.'

'Oliver doesn't strike me as the type who tolerates harassment…in fact he looks like one bad ass dude, he king of creeped me out to be honest' Nate replied 'look you need to go over there and let him check you out.'

Erin looked at her brother for a moment then said 'now?'

'No next week…yes now, I have to get back to my job too.'

When Erin arrived outside Common Grounds she was startled by the door being pushed open and someone being hurled out by the scruff of their neck and thrown to pavement 'and stay out, I don't want to see you causing trouble in my establishment again you here me!'

Erin stared wide eyed at the man with long grey hair, with some brown still left in it from its original colour, tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with an old fashioned brown leather belt buckle on them.

Seeing her he added 'what are you looking at?'

'Nothing sir' Erin said, she wasn't usually overly polite but something about his glare seemed to demand it.

He looked at her for a couple of moments longer, seemingly most interested in her bare arms 'you that guy's sister?'

'Yes sir and you're Oliver right?'

He nodded 'get inside kid, you shouldn't be walking around like that.'

_Like what _Erin frowned but went inside and he followed her, closing the door behind him.

'Welcome to Common Grounds' Oliver said 'I need the employees and I'm not highly judgmental about who I hire so I think you'll do.'

'Um…thanks' Erin said uncertainly, she followed him over towards the bar area.

'Few guide line rules though; firstly everyone is equal here, hence the name, I don't tolerate quarrels or fights of any kind for any reason, they got issues they can take them elsewhere…is that understood?'

Erin nodded, she didn't really dare question him.

'Secondly if you get any lip from anyone tell me and I'll sort it, now with those things in mind…' he handed her an apron 'get to work.'

Erin had never really liked coffee…and now she had another reason to hate it…god this Common grounds may be peaceful but people came and they went and they wanted drinks, complex drinks. Fortunately she didn't have to make them, but she had to remember the orders…and that wasn't her best skill in the world.

Her shift was almost over for the day when someone highly familiar stepped in the door. He was the guy who had helped her brother the night they'd arrived…oh what was his name; he was blonde, tall, sexy…a real hotty, she almost spilled a drink watching him. He went over to the bar and spoke a few words to Oliver. Erin watched him, carefully avoiding his gaze, she was pretty sure he hadn't spotted her…yet. Michael that was his name, Michael Glass. He then went to the stage in one corner and began playing music, my god it was beautiful music, like a true rock star but more soulful, full of passion and pain…it made her weak in the knees.

Erin was beginning to see why this place was so popular, if Michael sung here on a regular basis, she'd be here a lot too.

As Michael came to the end of his song he stared into the crowd, his eyes looked around the crowd, his mouth in a beautiful smile…then his eyes fixed on her, then her wrist, then her again. He got up waving to the crowd and slowly left the stage, vanishing from view.

Erin frowned, where did he go, he can't have gone far, suddenly a voice behind her made her shout and she dropped the tray she completely forgot she was carrying 'looking for me?'

She whirled around, forgetting the tray and the look of anger from Oliver by the bar, to see Michael standing there smiling 'hey, sorry, didn't mean to scare you…let me help you clean that up.'

'No' Erin replied quickly 'it's ok, really I got it…' but Michael bent down anyway and helped 'you…you helped my brother…the other night.'

Michael looked at her 'yeah, I know…the two of you are in a dangerous place…surely you know this.'

Erin frowned 'um…not really, what is so special about Morganville.'

'You mean don't know…you didn't come here because you knew?'

'Knew what' Erin asked irritably picking up the tray and remains of what was on it.

Michael sighed 'we can't talk here…too many people. Meet me outside once you've got rid of that' he nodded to the tray.'

Erin watched him leave, heading for the door, he sounded kind of sketchy…but she was also curious…she had to know, it was killing her. She dumped the tray and said 'I'm going home, my shift is about over right?'

Oliver grunted 'yeah, whatever but that is coming out of your pay' he nodded to the tray and broken glasses.

'Fine' Erin said, hardly listening, she exited out the front door 'Michael' she said loudly.

'Keep you voice down' Michael said, stepping out of the shadows 'come with me, I'll take you back to my place…me and my friends will…explain a few things…things you should know.'

They pulled up in front of a fairly large, white house, it looked old but also well cared for. However Erin was more curious about the car she was in 'what's with the tinted windows?'

Michael sighed 'wow, this is going to be a really long and awkward conversation…come inside' and he got out of the car, closing his door behind him.

'You know my brother is going to be wondering where I am' Erin said uncertainly 'I really think I should be getting home.'

'Naïve as you are, you and him won't last long in this town' Michael replied 'look I'll have someone tell your brother where you are ok, please…I'm just trying to help.'

Erin only decided to trust him because he seemed to have an honest face 'ok…I guess.'

They both entered the house and the sound of laughter and conversation could be heard from a living room off to the right, she also heard what sounded like cooking in a kitchen.

They both moved to stand in clear view of the rest of the people of the house; one of them was an adult male with shaggy brown hair, a lot of muscle in all the right place…very hot.

The second was a gothic sort of woman with her back to them, sitting on the ground with her legs crossed.

'Hey Michael…whose the kid' asked the guy with brown hair gesturing with a hand holding a beer.

The woman looked round at the sound of the name and she got up and ran over to him, hugging him and kissing him but Michael gently pushed her back giving her a subtle shake of her head.

'This is Erin Dean…she's new to Morganville' he said that with a certain tone, as if trying to pass across other words without saying them.

The woman looked at Erin 'oh…' she replied in a knowing tone 'well hey Erin, I'm Eve Rosser/ Glass, Michael's wife and that slacker over there on the sofa is Shane Collins.'

'Whoa hold up…wife…you're like' she tried to calculate the age difference but just settled for saying 'way older than him.'

'You see this is what I was trying to say Eve…don't bring that stuff up…yet' Michael replied shaking his head.

Eve shrugged 'I'm going to tell it like it is, I'm his wife, is there a problem with that?'

Erin shook her head 'no…not really.'

'Subtle Eve, real subtle' Shane said 'so why did you bring her here?'

'Well she and her brother almost got jumped once…if it weren't for me they might have been killed…so I figured they should know the 411' Michael explained.

Shane shrugged 'fair enough, you might want to sit down though kid…this is going to get complicated and weird for an out of towner.'

'Ok but first off, stop calling me a kid, I'm 16' she followed Michael and Eve and sat down.

'You want something to drink' Eve asked.

Erin shook her head 'no thanks I'm good.'

'Hey where is Claire' Michael asked 'I thought she'd be home by now.'

'She called, said she was running late, but she'll be here soon' Eve replied.

Shane sighed 'I can't believe she is still working for Myrnin.'

Eve shrugged 'she's a scientist, Myrnin needs her help…besides if I had a penny for the number of times those two have helped us out of sticky situations…I'd be rich.'

'Eve has a point Shane, Myrnin has proven himself over the years, don't tell me you're still jealous of him' he joked with a grin.

Shane frowned 'of course not…but he's one of them, can't ever forget that line.'

'And so am I' Michael replied, it wasn't a question, it sounded like something they'd long been arguing about and finally come to some form agreement about.

'Ok out of the loop here' Erin said irritably.

'Oh right sorry' Eve said 'forgot you were here for a moment. Ok Erin what you and your brother have to understand is…Morganville is no ordinary town ok and walking about without a wristband…you may as well just ask to be killed.'

Erin frowned 'what's so special about this place?'

'It is run by vampires' Shane said simply, taking a swig of his beer.

'Now whose being subtle' Eve replied sarcastically.

Eve looked round at them then burst out laughing 'vampires…that's a good one, very funny, are you the guys who wrote that prank message on the sign coming into Morganville by any chance?'

A voice from behind them made Erin jump slightly 'I laughed when I first heard Eve tell me this too…too bad it didn't make it any less true.'

They turned to see Claire standing in the hallway, watching the group of them 'hey guys' she said with a smile, she looked around at the house 'hey house.'

Erin did a double take _'ok these people are clearly nuts.'_

'Erin Dean, meet my wife Claire Collins' after a moment he then added 'whoever tagged the sign was just accurately describing Morganville.'

Claire came into the room and sat down next to Shane, the two looked very close as a married couple, very solid. Claire was fairly short and petite by woman standards, with a small but cute face, dark hair that Erin recognised from somewhere and a small but curvy frame.

'So what's Erin doing here' Claire asked casually 'trouble afoot?'

'No' Michael replied 'but she is new to Morganville…I figured we'd end up finding her or her brother in a ditch somewhere if we didn't tell them everything.'

Claire nodded 'you have a brother as well?'

Erin nodded 'he's eighteen, we came to Morganville because…well we heard about it…we're kind of drifters, no family…'

'I see' Claire replied 'well he's in danger as long as he walks around without protection.'

Erin frowned at them 'what is this protection thing?'

'Certain vampires are willing to take people and put them under their protection…but it isn't free, you have to pay blood donations and do occasional favours for the vampire' Claire explained, she held up her own wrist 'I serve Amelie, the founder of Morganville, on her behalf I work for an alchemist of hers called Myrnin.'

'Over the years we've come to learn not all vampires are so bad' Eve said 'we tend to judge them individually not as a single species.'

Shane nodded 'yeah, we used to be pretty small fry people; me, Michael and Eve…then Claire came to Morganville…and things got a bit crazy.'

'And now' Erin asked.

'Now Michael is one of Amelie's most trusted vampires' Eve said putting a hand on Michael's leg 'aside from Oliver of course.'

'Whoa…Common Grounds Oliver…he's a vampire' Erin asked 'I just started working for him!'

Shane laughed 'oh that sucks…'

But Claire slapped Shane's arm 'not funny Shane…you'll be ok, just do your job, don't irritate him…at his work he is…well not nice but better than usual.'

'I used to work there' Eve said 'but I didn't know he was a vampire then.'

Erin looked at Michael 'and…you're a vampire too, why didn't you tell me that?'

Michael shrugged 'I thought I'd scare you off.'

'Also, now, Claire is like renowned for her science skills along with everything else she's done' Michael added 'it's thanks to her and Myrnin this town stays above water.'

Claire turned red 'your exaggerating.'

'What about you Shane' Erin asked him 'what do you do now?'

Shane shrugged 'work wise, not much, kind of in between jobs but I have an awesome hobby with Eve of designing weapons to deal with vamps…technically the vampires don't like this but…so long as it doesn't kill them and it's in self-defence…it is acceptable.'

'Oh yeah, weapon crafters' Eve said holding up her beer in a cheers gesture.

'So…what do I do' Erin asked 'Michael could you be our protector?'

They all looked at him and he shook his head 'I don't like taking on contracts, it's practically a form of slavery or servitude…but you need someone to…I'll talk to Amelie, see if maybe she can arrange something.'

'Well Claire and I am going to finish sorting dinner' Shane said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

'And I'm going to find out about your brother' Michael said 'stay here with us for now ok.'

Erin nodded and she was left sitting alone with Eve for company. Eve was slightly gothic but not as goth as she had first thought, she'd toned down the make-up but her clothes were as radical as ever, as was her hair.

'So um…it's just the four of you living here' Erin asked casually.

'Five' replied Eve casually 'Claire and Shane have a kid…actually she's probably about your age.'

Erin nodded 'so…you and Michael and Claire and Shane?'

'Uh huh' Eve replied casually 'it can be awkward at times but…we've learned to live with it.'

'Yeah awkward like when people call you fang banger' Shane said from the kitchen.

Erin tried not to smile, but the word was kind of funny.

'Or awkward when I think about he's still going to be 18 when I'm an old lady' Eve replied… 'but here in Morganville…if you live that long it is impressive, I'm amazed we've lived this long…there was a time Claire never thought she'd have a kid but then…well…someone missed a period.'

'I heard that Eve' Claire said from in the kitchen 'I'll have you know I was thrilled to discover I was pregnant, I'm amazed I didn't jump for joy and go "yay"'

Shane laughed 'actually I remember very vividly the first word out your mouth was "oops" and then you ran off to the bathroom or something.'

'And then you had to go have a very serious sit down with my dad' Claire replied.

'I remember…he looked like he was ready to murder me' Shane replied with a laugh.

'Well I was only 19' Claire replied 'you know how my dad is.'

Eve looked at Erin 'you want to stay with us for dinner, if it's ok with Michael and your brother that is.'

Erin shrugged 'I guess, it sounds like there is a lot I need to know.'

Michael came in 'Erin, your brother wants to speak with you' when she got to the phone he handed it over to her.

'Hey bro' Erin said trying to sound cheerful.

'You should have called me sis, but I suppose this Michael guy did help us and he says they are keeping an eye on you now' Nate replied.

'They are, it's fine really, look they're offering me some dinner, why don't I just eat here and you can pick me up later...they do have a lot to of helpful information for us' Erin replied.

Nate sounded uncertain 'alright, I suppose, put me back on with Michael, I want to talk with him.'

Erin handed the phone back and then returned to the living room area.

Claire was laying the table for dinner, there was a platter of fresh looking tacos in the middle, all neatly lined up in a row.

'Hope you like tacos' Claire said 'we have them a lot.'

Eve laughed 'yeah you can say that again, ever since you moved in Claire we have been having tacos at least once a week.'

'Don't you dare knock tacos Eve' Shane replied 'especially since we all love them and you know it.'

Claire moved to the bottom of the stairs 'Carrie, dinner is ready' Claire frowned and looked at Eve 'is she up there?'

Eve nodded 'yeah, last time I checked.'

'Might have her earphones in again' Shane said 'last time I saw her studying she had them in…it was like she was in her own world.'

'I heard you mom' came a voice at last and a younger girl, also with dark hair and almost identical to Claire came downstairs 'I was studying.'

'Glad to hear it' Claire replied, she looked slightly closer at Carrie's clothes and face then said 'Eve have you been trying to convert her to Goth again?'

Eve laughed 'guilty as charged, but hey it is hardly a conversion if she wants it right.'

'Yeah Eve was showing me her tattoo, I so want one' Carrie replied 'please mom?'

'We'll talk, right now we have a guest' Claire replied, gesturing to Erin.

Carrie looked at her, frowning 'say…haven't I seen you somewhere before?'

Erin thought about it then realized who she was, the girl from the campus coffee shop 'yeah, on campus.'

'You go to the University' Carrie asked curiously 'I haven't seen you around?'

'No, I was trying to get a place but…I turned it down' Erin replied 'for me to join I would have to live on campus…but I can't leave my brother.'

'Fair enough' Michael said, who had come back into the room 'in this town that is a wise decision.'

As the six of them sat down to eat Erin felt…awkward, after all she hardly knew this group of friends, even if they were helping her out.

'So your kind of stuck here' Carrie said after a few minutes of silence 'you know that right?'

Erin looked at her 'what do you mean?'

'Morganville has certain…protections in place, it's part of what me and Myrnin do' Claire replied in answer 'and one of those is that no one who enters Morganville can leave, at least not without special circumstances.'

Erin gaped 'what…but…that's…you mean me and my brother are stuck here?'

'Yep' Carrie said 'sorry about that.'

Clearing his throat slightly Shane said 'Carrie why don't you show Erin around town sometime, show her the ropes a bit, you've had years to get used to Morganville.'

Carrie moaned 'do I have to' she looked at Erin 'no offence; it's just that I do have other things I need to do.'

Erin shrugged 'it's ok.'

'I think it would be a good idea, you could both use the company and it never hurts to have a friend' Eve replied.

'Me too' Michael said 'at least until I can talk to Amelie…get some protection arrangement sorted.'

Carrie shrugged 'I guess I can do that.'

'Thanks' Claire replied.

'I don't want to be a bother' Erin said feeling like she was causing a problem.

Eve shook her head 'don't be stupid, people look out for each other around here, especially the Humans.'

Erin took another taco and bit into it, as she did Michael frowned thoughtfully 'is there any particular reason you and your brother came here…or are on the run in general for that matter?'

After a moment of silence Erin said 'well…we just came here because it was closest and we were low on gas…and we'd heard about it.'

Claire frowned 'how?'

Erin shrugged 'just rumours, nothing concrete really, now I know why.'

'But why have you been running most of your lives' Eve asked curiously.

'That…well our parents were killed when I was little, Nate and I hid in a closet when it happened…so they didn't find us, but we heard it all.'

'Oh my god' Claire said 'who were they?'

'I don't know…I was too little to remember much…Nate might know, all I remember is their voices…vaguely' Erin replied 'they were a crazy bunch, broke in, vandalized the house.'

'Gunshots' Michael asked curiously.

Erin shook her head 'not that I remember.'

There was a long silence and then a knock came at the front door, Michael got up and answered it, Nate stood on the front doorstep 'Erin, are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine' Erin replied.

'Come on in' Michael replied, stepping aside 'before we say anything else…can I have a word with you privately' he said to Nate.

Nate nodded and the two of them moved into the kitchen, closing the door.

'So…what happened after your parents died' Carrie asked.

'We went to an orphanage for a while, then got foster parents…but after a while we ran away, they were nice enough but…we just didn't feel safe staying put' Erin replied.

Claire, who had finished eating leaned back 'you think whoever killed your parents might come looking for you?'

'I doubt it, I don't think they even knew we were there' Erin replied 'I'm more concerned with being stuck here to be honest.'

They were all silent as they finished eating and sat there, brief small talk exchanged but Erin remained quiet.

Michael finally returned with Nate 'just told him everything, so now we're all up to speed.'

Nate looked like he needed to sit down 'what…how…this is all too much.'

'We'll help you' Claire replied 'don't worry ok.'

Sighing Nate said 'I don't like that we're stuck here…Erin there is something you should know' he search in his jacket pocket and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper, he passed it to her and opened it up inside it said _'we'll find you, kids, and this time there will be nowhere to hide.'_

Erin looked at Nate then almost launched at him in fury but Michael was fast and stopped her 'why didn't you tell me!'

'Because I didn't want to scare you' Nate replied 'it's the reason we ran away ok.'

Erin gaped 'that long…you've known that long…you…you…' but she didn't want to swear in present company.

'I'm sorry, really I am…but the priority was to keep moving and get somewhere safe…and that is what I did' Nate replied.

Erin laughed hysterically 'this' she waved her arm around 'this is hardly safe…this is a crazy town full of vampires.'

'A town hardly anyone has heard of and those that have probably aren't stupid enough to come here' Nate replied.

Michael looked at him 'did you know about this town?'

Nate shook his head 'no, of course not, but I'm just saying it could work to our advantage.'

'He's got a point' Shane said.

Eve frowned 'I don't know they sounded pretty stupid to me, they might try and come here anyway.'

'Then they would be in way over their heads' Michael replied, sighing he said 'ok…why don't you two just head home, I'll speak with Amelie.'


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies

Chapter 3: Secrets and Lies

The next day Erin woke up to the sound of knocking on the front door of her apartment, moaning she quickly put on some clothes and rushed to open it.

Standing outside the door was Carrie, with a smile on her face and her dark hair styled with little red streaks. She also had some dark eyeliner and rose lipstick on. Aside from this though her clothing was only the lowest level of Goth with a black tanktop that had a white skull on it with dark jeans. Still though Erin could see what Claire was saying, there was a clear fashion transformation going on here.

'Hey' Carrie said 'Michael managed to get you a meeting with Amelie, the founder of Morganville herself, Nate needs to come too so…where is he' she poked her head in the door and looked around in a cute mousy way.

'In bed' Erin said 'probably…I'll get him up, come in if you want.'

'It's cool I'll wait here, we got to hurry, Amelie isn't one to have time wasted' Carrie replied.

Erin nodded 'right, we'll be quick.'

As the three of them walked up the steps of Town Hall Nate said 'so…what is Amelie like?'

Carrie made a noise of uncertainty 'she's ok, she can be…stern but she has tried her hardest to make things fair for Humans and Vampires here in Morganville.'

'It doesn't really seem that way to me' Erin frowned.

'I think you should avoid saying that sort of thing to her ok, she does what she can, we all do for that matter, it isn't easy' Carrie replied, she sounded like she'd taken the comment slightly personally.

Erin lowered her head a bit 'sorry, I didn't mean…'

'It's ok' Carrie replied 'just be polite, speak when spoken to and worry about getting yourself some protection…that is what you're here for after all.'

Nate nodded 'you're right.'

They reached some double doors guarded by two large bodyguards 'ok, I'll wait out here' Carrie replied 'you guys go on in.'

The two of them went inside, the office was large and sitting behind the large desk was an elegant and beautiful woman with pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she was dressed in a creamy golden dress.

'So…you must be our latest guests' Amelie said 'please, sit down.'

The two of them sat down in the two chairs facing her and waited for her to continue.

'Nate and Erin Dean…yes' she asked 'and you arrived a few nights ago?'

Nate nodded 'yes madam, that is correct.'

Amelie nodded 'we have ways of monitoring the comings and goings of people…I was informed the moment a car passed through into our town.'

'I suspected' Nate said 'the police seemed well informed.'

Amelie smiled 'it is merely a security measure…one of many. Now I understand from Michael Glass that you already encountered trouble…he and his friends feel that protection would be a wise idea for you and your sister.'

Nate nodded again 'can that be arranged?'

'Possibly…Michael has refused to accept responsibility for you as he has with any other Humans…it is unfortunate…in my opinion he is too noble for his own good' Amelie replied.

Erin frowned 'too noble, you think it is a negative that he chooses not to take on servants?'

Amelie frowned at Erin and it sent a chill down her spine 'you do not understand the way things work here child, you could not fathom the complex machine that is Morganville's society. However for what it is worth, I will spare a moment to try and explain; everyone in Morganville must do their part, Human and Vampire alike, every person is a piece of a whole machine. What one Human does for a Vampire may seem insignificant…until it is put together with everything else. But Human and Vampires are hardly at peace, over the years I have struggled to find a balance; if it is not Vampires wishing to feed on Humans then it is Humans wishing to be free of Vampires…it never seems to end. But for now at least we seem to have found peace…I merely hope your arrival has no repercussions that will impact that.'

Nate nodded 'I believe I understand…at least…I understand enough…so what will we do for protection?'

Amelie sighed 'Oliver has many under his charge already…however…'

Before she could speak anymore the door burst open and Oliver came barging in 'Amelie, I need to speak with you immediately…it is somewhat of an emergency.'

'Then speak Oliver' Amelie said casually.

Oliver scowled at the two of them then looked back at Amelie 'not in front of them.'

Nate frowned, there was something about the way he had said that…it was about them 'does this involve us?'

'You stay out of this' Oliver barked angrily.

'If it concerns them Oliver then you will speak here' Amelie replied firmly.

Fuming Oliver hesitated but finally said 'fine, we were running a background check on you two…your past and everything…it concerns the group that killed your parents.'

'What' Erin replied 'what the hell are you talking about?'

Oliver pulled out a piece of paper; it had a well-drawn sketch of a young face and partial upper body on it 'do either of you recognize him?'

Erin didn't, she shook her head but Nate was looking pale, his mouth slightly open 'I…was the hair a pale blonde and…his eyes blue?'

Oliver nodded 'yeah, he had a few others with him, he was tall, slender, pale...'

'Where did you get this picture' Erin asked.

'A camera caught them, we vampires are more thorough at research than the police' Oliver replied.

Nate swallowed and said 'that's the guy…he was the one who killed our parents…I remember seeing him through a crack in closet door.'

Oliver gave a gruff laugh 'that is no Human.'

'Say what' Erin said jerking her head up to look at Oliver 'you mean…he's…'

'A Vampire' replied Oliver 'yeah.'

Nate looked at the picture 'and that isn't the worst part…he's still looking for us.'

'Are you sure he's a Vampire Oliver' Amelie said thoughtfully.

Oliver nodded 'I'm certain.'

'How can you be sure?'

'I've met him' Oliver replied, everyone waited for him to elaborate but he just said 'it's a long story, not one I care to share; we met, we had a disagreement and he is still alive.'

'Impressive in itself' Amelie commented 'who is he?'

'His name is Sebastien, a real survivor if ever there was one, and has a thing for rallying people to his cause, usually turning them into vampires in the process' Oliver explained.

Amelie frowned 'I'd like to know why I've never heard of him until now?'

'To be honest with people like your father around…I figured he died…guess I was wrong…wonder what he's been up to all these years' Oliver grinned at the thought.

'How come there are vampires outside Morganville…I thought they all came here' Erin replied.

Amelie sighed 'I cannot force our kind to come to this sanctuary…I only offer it…many have come…but there are still those that choose to lurk out in the Human world.'

'I'll have someone look up everything we can find on Sebastien, if he comes here we'll be ready for him' Oliver replied.

With that Oliver left again, leaving the three alone.

Amelie sighed 'it seems that already you're coming here has caused repercussions…how unfortunate…but we'll deal with them when we have to. As for your protection…I will give you mine…but I will expect you to do things for me once in a while.'

Nate nodded 'thank you very much.'

Amelie nodded 'you may go now.'

The two of them left, Carrie was still waiting outside 'hey, what did Oliver want, he looked grim, but then he always does so…'

'Well I think your mom was right' Erin replied 'I think there is trouble afoot.'

Erin spent the rest of the day looking around the town with Carrie, not that there was a whole to show her according her new friend.

'The campus is generally safer' Carrie explained 'vampires don't attack people on campus but if students leave campus…well that is another story entirely.'

'So what about you' Erin asked 'wouldn't that mean you are often putting yourself at risk.'

Carrie shook her head 'no' she raised her arm to show a wristband 'I got this, being Claire's daughter has had some…advantages.'

'Is she really that important' Erin asked curiously.

Carrie nodded 'oh yeah, my mom and Amelie…well Amelie doesn't really admit to being close with anyone very often but…she has come to care for my mom and truly admire her talents. So anyway…my advice, don't go wandering around back alleys and stuff and don't go out after dark, especially alone. Just move between your apartment and anywhere else you need to go in the day, people who hang about on odd street corners usually end up disappearing.'

Erin nodded 'right…am I allowed to carry like…a weapon or something for self-defence?'

Carrie made an uncertain noise 'I'll leave that one up to you, it isn't against the law to have self-defence on you…but if you cause serious harm to a vampire…well you will be the one in trouble not them.'

They had now stopped near the campus 'anyway, I have to go' Carrie said 'and I bet Oliver want you back at work too.'

'Yeah, lucky me' Erin muttered.

Carrie smiled 'tell you what; after I've been to my classes, I'll come to Common Grounds ok…see you in a bit.'

Erin smiled 'ok, bye.'

It was a few hours later and Erin scowled for the fourth time as some jerk harassed her as she passed by his table.

Deciding she'd had enough she turned back to him 'sir of you want a drink or something I can get you one but I will get my manager if you continue to talk to me like that.'

The guy smiled, tilting his head downwards slightly, then lifted it up to look at her 'no miss, I'm fine thank you.'

Erin gave him her best glare then turned and went back to the bar.

'Guy is killing me' Erin muttered angrily.

'Want me to do something about it' Oliver said, he didn't sound overly happy about the idea, he had his back to her and was facing the back of the bar.

'No, it's fine' Erin replied, she brushed herself off and looked around the room, it was mostly young people, teenagers from the University probably, though there were a few more sinister looking types too, possibly Vampires.

There was one guy in particular, sitting all by himself; he had fairly pale skin, green eyes, dyed red hair, a tribal style tattoo snaking up the side of his neck and wide pierced ears.

As if he had sensed her looking, he looked up, slowly and fixed his eyes on her, with a piercing but emotionless stare, it wasn't a look she liked, it was like the stare that vampire in the alleyway had given her and her brother.

The guys lips curved into a small smirk, she was about to go over and see if he wanted anything, as he currently had nothing to eat or drink, when the jerk called her again 'excuse me miss.'

Erin sighed, trying to control her irritation and went back over 'yes' she asked in as calm and polite a voice as she could.

'I've changed my mind…I think I will have something to drink' the jerk said sitting back in a rather despicable open legged pose.

'Uh huh' Erin said half listening half watching that strange man still with the red hair, he hadn't taken his eyes off her as she'd moved across the room.

'Hey, are you listening' the jerk said irritably sitting up straight now.

Erin scowled at him 'yeah I heard you and I don't appreciate being yelled at' she turned to leave but the jerk got up and grabbed her arm.

'Hey' Erin said angrily, well aware the whole of the room was now watching _Oliver where the hell are you _'let me go.'

'I don't think so, I…' there was a whip of noise and then a slam as the jerk's head hit his table face first.

'Let the lady go' said a voice, Erin turned her head and saw it was the red haired guy she'd been watching, how…how had he got over here so fast.

'AAaaagghh, alright…I'll let her go' the jerk said and he let go of Erin's arm.

'Good' the red haired guy smiled 'now get out of here…sick of you harassing this girl.'

The jerk and his friend opposite got up and left Common Grounds at full speed, the red haired guy turned to look at Erin 'you alright?'

Erin nodded 'yeah…I'm fine…how'd you…' but he cut her off.

'I'd of thought that was obvious' he grinned and waited for her to think about it.

'Vampire' she said quietly and he nodded.

'Relax…I'm not interested in hurting Humans…the names Isaac…what's yours?'

Rubbing her arm Erin said 'Erin…Erin Dean.'

He nodded 'you should be careful Erin…Vampires aren't the only danger around here.'

'You from Morganville' Erin asked, that was kind of a stupid question though, everyone was.

'You could say that' Isaac replied 'I was from Morganville…but I managed to escape…only to learn Vampires exist outside Morganville.'

'And you were turned into one' Erin asked.

Isaac nodded 'yeah…but hey…I'm over it.'

'How did you escape' Erin asked 'I thought no one could leave Morganville one they enter…some kind of magic.'

Isaac grinned 'you know Carrie right…you should ask her mother…she can tell you all about that.'


	4. Chapter 4: The Brotherhood

Chapter 4: The Brotherhood

Deciding to take Isaac's advice, Erin headed for the Glass House, hoping that Claire would be there and could explain a few things to her.

She was just approaching the house when her phone rang and she answered it 'hello?'

'Hey, I'm sitting around in the Common Grounds wondering where you are so care to enlighten me' came Carrie's sarcastic voice.

'Oh god, I'm sorry…um…look I… something came up, I need to speak to Claire' Erin replied.

'My mother' Carrie replied 'is likely at Myrnin's lab…you know where that is…oh yeah of course you don't…probably not a great idea to drop in there unannounced anyway…Myrnin is a bit of lunatic.'

'So what do I do' Erin asked, slightly confused.

Carrie made a thoughtful noise on the other end 'alright, where are you?'

'Not far from your house' Erin replied 'why?'

'I'll call her, tell her we're coming, then I'll show you the way, stay where you are' Carrie replied.

When Carrie finally arrived she looked as cheerful as ever 'hey, ok let's get going, it isn't that far on foot…or we could ask Eve to drive us.'

Erin shrugged 'whichever, I'm cool.'

They finally decided it would probably be safer to get a lift and so they went into the house, fortunately Eve was home and bored so no problems there and she agreed to drive them.

'She knows you're coming right' Eve said 'because the last thing I need is Claire getting angry at me for putting you in danger' she said to Carrie.

'Chill Eve, she knows' Carrie replied as she and Erin settled into the back of the car.

'Well alright then, seatbelts on, hold on tight, next stop the house of Bipolar Man.'

Carrie frowned 'I thought that was when he was crazy?'

Eve shrugged 'I honestly can't see much of a difference.'

This was not in anyway comforting Erin.

They finally stopped outside an old house and next to it was a dark and seemingly deserted alleyway.

'That's old Grandma Day's house' Carrie said 'their house is designed similar to ours…Grandma Day died a little while ago though…real sad, but I guess everyone does eventually.'

'On the positive side it was one of the first natural deaths in a long time' Eve replied.

Erin found it hard to believe anyone lived long enough to die naturally in this town.

'That alleyway leads to Myrnin's lab' Carrie said, pointing to the dark and creepy alley.

Erin shivered 'oh you've got to be kidding…we have to go in there?'

Carrie waved it off 'relax, no one goes down there, Human or Vampire, Myrnin keeps people out pretty good, the only people who do are people he expects.'

'Ok, you guys better get going' Eve said 'and I'll have some food ready for you when you get back.'

Carrie cringed 'no offence Eve, your fashion is awesome but you still can't cook that well.'

'Alright out the car' Eve said 'this the thanks I get huh' she said with mock offense in her voice.

Eve drove off, leaving the two of them standing with their back to the alleyway; they both turned and began walking 'so' Erin said awkwardly 'um…is Myrnin really crazy?'

Carrie shook her head 'not like he used to be, or at least that is what mom says…he was sick then or something, but he's better now…he is a bit…weird though.'

As the two of them entered the dark lab, cluttered with so much stuff they could barely see, it seemed empty, there was no sign of either Myrnin or Claire.

'Mom…Myrnin' Carrie called out 'hello…anyone in here?'

Erin stepped over a large pile of dusty books in a messy pile, coughing at the wave of erupting dust and screamed as she turned to come face to face with a pale figure with brown hair down to about his shoulders, dark eyes and the most disturbing smile on his face. The smile was so bizarre and disturbing it would frighten the Joker from Batman probably.

Carrie jumped backwards at her scream and stumbled, almost falling backwards over the clutter of stuff 'Myrnin! God stop doing that!'

'Hello, whose this juicy young thing that enters my home' Myrnin said in a quiet voice.

Another voice finally rang out 'Myrnin what are you…Carrie what are you doing here…and Erin too, why are you here?'

'I told you I was coming' Carrie said 'I sent you a text' said Carrie irritably.

Claire frowned and pulled out her phone 'you did no such thi…oh, ok you did, I got distracted, sorry.'

'Can someone please tell him to back off' Erin said as loudly as she dared, Myrnin was still staring at her and was uncomfortably close.

Claire sighed 'Myrnin…stop scaring them.'

'I will stop because I choose to, not because you tell me to Claire' Myrnin replied 'I am still your superior no matter your age.'

'Whatever' Claire said irritably 'so why are you two here?'

'Well Erin wanted to ask you somethi…' but she was interrupted by Myrnin.

'Oh hello Little Claire, how are you today' Myrnin said, patting Carrie on the forehead like a dog.

'My name is Carrie, Myrnin, I really hate that nickname of yours.'

Myrnin shrugged 'you didn't use to, you used to quite like it.'

'That was when she was in diapers Myrnin' Claire said casually.

Carrie raised an eyebrow 'this psycho saw me when I was in diapers?'

'You were a sweet little thing' Myrnin said with a smile 'so who is this one' he asked again looking at Erin.

'This is Erin Dean, she's new to Morganville' Carrie explained.

'Ah yes, I heard we had new guests…what is it you want?'

Erin looked at Claire 'Claire…I met someone who said he was…well he had been a native to Morganville, but he managed to escape some time ago…how could that have happened?'

'Who was this person' Myrnin asked, frowning 'a vampire?'

Erin thought back to what Isaac had said 'he implied that he was Human when he lived here…but escaped and was turned into a Vampire outside of Morganville.'

'Well security around Morganville hasn't been as tight in recent years' Claire said.

Myrnin nodded 'indeed, there are a number of times this boy could have escaped…ever since Claire became my assistant, the last 20 years or so, we've had problems on and off with the machine.'

'Machine' Erin asked with a raised eyebrow.

'It's complicated' Claire replied 'it is the machine that controls who comes and goes from Morganville…but it is also…so much more than that.'

'So…it could be possible that someone escaped…and was turned into a Vampire outside of Morganville' Erin asked curiously.

Myrnin sounded doubtful 'Amelie has always been certain there are very few Vampires living outside Morganville…we saw to it long ago…but I suppose it could be possible.'

Later that day Erin and Carrie were walking down a street, past an old church building, when suddenly all hell seemed to erupt. The building exploded, bursting into flames, everyone in the area screamed and retreated from the old building, though fortunately it was a relatively quiet street.

The church was still ablaze when the police and fire department arrived, they took one look at the burning church and the now lit up message in fire lit up across the front of the building and they made a call. Once again they waited but Amelie rapidly arrived in her limo 'what exactly is the meaning of all this, why did you call me out here?'

The police gestured to the message in flames which clearly said _Amelie, Think Upon Your Sins…Soon Your Town Will Burn._

Erin could see the flames reflected in the founder's cold ice blue eyes; she finally turned to the police 'put out the fire, I want to know what happened here, I will not tolerate such acts of vandalism in my town.'

A voice from behind Erin and Carrie made the two of them jump 'the message certainly implies a personal vendetta…wouldn't you agree Erin?'

It was Isaac, he was standing a few feet behind them, his green eyes glimmering with the flickering flames 'you'll have to forgive my personal opinion…but I kind of agree with the arsonist…I never did like this town much.'

Carrie was looking at Isaac with an odd stare, a narrow eyed look 'what are you saying, I don't like the way you're talking.'

Isaac smiled 'I may not cause trouble…but I have a right to agree with those that do.'

As she passed Amelie heard this and gave Isaac a glare not unlike Carrie 'you should be careful young man…I will not tolerate trouble makers in my town.'

Isaac sniffed and headed off in the opposite direction, leaving the others with the blazing building.

'I have an idea' said Erin, as they left the site of the burning church 'how about we go to the library and try and look up that Vampire.'

Carrie shook her head 'I doubt they will have anything on him, at least not in any public books…but there is one or two books we could check, my mum keeps them aside…but she only meant to use them for Vampire business.'

'Would this not count' Erin said 'I mean if that incident back there has anything to do with the same Vampire chasing us…'

'What makes you think that?'

Erin shrugged 'I don't know…I guess it just seems like too much of a coincidence.'

They arrived back at the Glass House and headed upstairs 'my mom keeps the books up in this secret attic room' Carrie explained 'she probably thinks I don't know about them…but I do.'

'Cool' Erin said 'um…are we alone in the house?'

'I think so…Shane and Eve said they were going to see Michael…plus I didn't see Eve's car so…' Carrie opened the secret attic door and they went on up.

Erin looked around, the room looked old and dusty but the furniture showed signs of occasional use 'um…do the others come up here?'

'Sometimes…and Amelie has access to just about anywhere in town, here included.'

The two of them got out the small stack of highly secretive books and got reading; they were old, very dusty and full of complicated words. The sort of books that cracked n crumpled as you turned the pages and had seriously yellow paper. Pictures were few and far between in most of them, it was mostly words.

'What was the name of the Vampire again' Carrie asked 'you know the one that uh…'

'Killed my parents' Erin asked 'Sebastien…I think.'

Carrie nodded turning back to her book 'what is that, a French name?'

Erin shrugged 'I think so…Oliver didn't say where he was from, or even how they'd met...only that they'd had a disagreement.'

Laughing Carrie said 'well that isn't hard with Oliver; it could have been over anything.'

'Maybe' Erin said 'but it sounded more…important.'

'But you'd recognize him…if you saw him in a picture' Carrie asked, turning a page.

Erin nodded 'oh yeah…he'd actually be kind of attractive if he wasn't…evil.'

The two of them continued to look but even after an hour and a half they'd found nothing.

'Uh' Carrie said 'this is getting annoying…you want a drink or something?'

Erin shrugged 'yeah sure.'

'Coke?'

Erin nodded and Carrie pulled herself up off her stomach 'two cokes coming up, back in a minute.'

Watching her go Erin began to turn a page and almost missed it, but fortunately she turned back to the book just in time and caught the page, it was him, she looked up at the title of the page _"Port Royal, 18__th__ Century". _

She looked closely at him, he was only in the foreground of the picture but it was a good enough picture for her to tell one thing…he was not a Vampire. He looked like a dashing young sailor, kind of like Orlando Bloom in Pirates of the Caribbean. So next question…when had he become a Vampire?

She flipped a few pages and found another one with him, finally, it showed him as part of the crew of a ship called the Divinity, he was still Human in the picture, but it looked like they about to set sail. This might require the Internet's help for this Erin thought.

'Hey I'm back' Carrie said 'did I miss anything?'

'I found him…but he's still Human' Erin replied 'it looks like he was a sailor out of Port Royal around the 18th Century.'

Carrie whistled 'that would mean he is over…200.'

Erin nodded, only half listening 'um…do you guys have a computer?'

'Yeah sure, in my room, come on' they got up, taking the books with them, and headed downstairs.

Carrie's room was a crazy place, covered with posters, stylish gothic clothes (mostly probably borrowed from Eve) and a fairly old fashion sense to it with the large double bed.

'It used to be my mom's room' Carrie explained 'but now she and my dad share a room…and to be honest we kind of need thicker walls' she added with a grimace.

Erin made a face 'too much information.'

'I believe in saying it like it is…even it is rather cringe worthy' Carrie sighed.

They moved over to the computer and sat down, putting the books down on the bed covers 'ok, so what exactly do you need a computer for' Carrie asked.

'A more thorough search' Erin replied, she went online and typed the following into the search engine: _18__th__ Century, The Divinity._

As Erin suspected, a lot of results came up, but she was looking for information on the ship…and its crew. She finally found a page that looked promising, it had pictures similar to the book but with a lot more details. On it were such images as a photograph of the crew of the ship with names below for most members…Sebastien was listed, though his last name wasn't there. The next major piece of news was the one saying _Mysterious Disappearance of The Divinity._

Carrie was standing behind her, reading from over her shoulder 'weird, I wonder what happened?'

Erin read on, a few weeks later they had found out it seemed, the Divinity had been found, a wreck lying on the coast, and all crew were dead…save for one, Sebastien.

It was then Erin saw it, he may have fooled the people who found him but he hadn't fooled her, he was now a Vampire.

That was the last known siting of that ship after that day.

Frowning Erin typed something else in and waited for the search to bring up results 'what are you looking for' Carrie asked, taking a swig of her drink.

'Reports' Erin replied, not looking away from the screen.

'Of what' Carrie replied with a frown.

But the search finished and answered Erin's question for her 'missing ships…and other strange incidents after that date they found him.'

They read through a long list of old reports and a lot of shocking things came up _Fourth Ship Goes Missing… Merchant Ship Runs Aground, Crew Found Dead…Unexplainable Marks Found On Necks…Royal Navy Sends Ship On The Hunt…_

'My god' Erin said in a quiet shocked voice 'he…he was all alone…and he did this much damage…he was like a scourge upon the ocean.'

Carrie didn't say anything, she was clearly still absorbing it all 'and he's the guy hunting you…but why?'

'What do you mean' Erin asked, turning to look at her.

'I just mean…why is he after you and your brother…why did he kill your parents…there must be a reason, he didn't just come across your home randomly and decide to kill them did he' Carrie replied, moving away from the computer and sitting on her bed.

'I don't know…I don't think that is important right now…I mean if he's coming for us we'll probably find out eventually anyway' Erin replied.

Carrie shook her head 'and what if that is too late?'

Erin thought about that for a moment 'how am I supposed to know…my parents…they were normal people…I can't think how they could have any connection to him…or vampires…or anything.'

'Then it must be something to do with you…you and your brother' Carrie replied 'it has to be, just think.'

Erin frowned 'well…perhaps…the only thing I can think of is an ancestral connection between us and someone back in the 18th Century.'

Carrie frowned 'I'd say that is a pretty big possibility if it is true…do you have family from those times?'

Erin shrugged 'I vaguely remember about having a great something or other…but the details…' she trailed off, unsure.

'Would your brother know' Carrie asked 'call him and ask?'

Erin shook her head; instead she just went back to the computer 'I'll try using the computer instead…' suddenly there was an explosion, not unlike the one from earlier, and screams could be heard from outside the window.

'What the hell' Carrie said, she went to look and her eyes widened 'holy crap, come on Erin we got to go, now.'

'But…' Erin said but Carrie grabbed her in midsentence and pulled her by the arm to her feet.

'Come on, a house is on fire and something serious is going on down there' Carrie replied, she pulled out what looked like a water pistol 'it's loaded with holy water, don't use it on vamps unless you have too, and here' she handed her a stake 'also just a self-defence weapon ok, let's go.'

People were screaming, the house was burning to the ground and three people were already lying dead on the ground. The cops had arrived on the scene but the fire department were struggling to arrive, claiming something about trouble on the roads, the chaos of screaming people probably wasn't helping.

'What the hell is going on' Erin said as she and Carrie joined Shane and Eve near the police.

'No idea, we just heard the explosion on our way back here and got out of the car to come see' Eve said 'whoever did this is going to pay.'

'Where's Michael' Carrie asked 'wasn't he with you guys?'

'He went to get Amelie, after that church incident earlier I think this is going to push her over the edge' Shane replied.

Hannah Moses the Chief of Police, despite her age, came up beside them 'who could have done this 'it isn't like the vamps…and those are Humans dead on the ground…this was a civilian home…so it can't have been Humans…surely.'

'Hey Hannah' said Eve 'how you been?'

'Been better' Hannah replied 'but thanks for asking, I…' but she stopped talking when she saw a young figure standing on front of the burning house.

'Hey' said one of the police officers 'get away from there, that building is dangerous.'

Erin recognised him 'that's Isaac…he's a vampire.'

There was the sound of a car stopping and car doors opening and closing and then a voice said 'and likely the one behind these recent acts of arson' everyone turned to see it was Amelie who had spoken, Oliver was following close behind.

'I must say I wish my people had looked up your name sooner Isaac…you truly are quite the zealot aren't you' Amelie continued.

Isaac smiled, laughing low and cold, stepping forward 'oh, I don't know, I see my work as quite refreshing.'

'Who is he' Carrie asked angrily 'why is he doing this?'

Amelie stared at Isaac 'the boy is a misguided fool, the puppet of a hand far greater; he was once a member of our community, he and his family lived right here in Morganville…but during one of the times our barrier was down, he escaped…isn't that right Isaac?'

Isaac nodded 'quite right, but if you wish to thank anyone for my beliefs…thank my parents, I was raised by fanatically religious parents, and thus was greatly repressed and resulted in me becoming…rebellious. When I escaped I tried to reach religion in my own way…but then my mind was opened to the truth.'

Erin frowned 'what? What are you talking about?'

Oliver gave a gruff snort 'nonsense, I've heard his kind before…arrest him and be done with it Amelie.'

Isaac raised a finger to stop them 'I wouldn't do that…if I were you…we have something of yours.'

'We' Eve said frowning 'are you delusional as well as mad?'

Isaac laughed 'I like you Goth girl…perhaps I shall sire you…perhaps there is one person in this town worthy of us after all.'

'Over my dead body' Eve replied angrily.

'You should surrender yourself Isaac' Amelie said with a firm voice that only slightly hinted danger.

Isaac laughed 'you fools truly have no idea do you…ask yourself this Amelie, you created this place hoping for a paradise but perhaps you have only succeeded in creating a place of perdition.'

'What I created was a sanctuary' Amelie replied 'and I will not argue over it with a fool who knows nothing of such things.'

Isaac growled, his eye flaring 'I'll show you what I know' but a voice rang out from the darkness and Isaac stopped 'now Isaac, calm yourself' and there he was…Sebastien stepped into the open, coming out of the light cast by the flames.

He wasn't alone either, behind him were…at least five other vampires, standing, crouching in the shadows.

'Amelie…at last we meet' Sebastien said calmly 'can't tell you how much I've looked forward to it.'

'The feeling is far from mutual, so it is your people that have been stirring up trouble in my town…then we have a problem don't we' Amelie replied calmly.

Sebastien gave a quiet laugh, equally calm and unconcerned 'I hardly think so…' Erin saw Sebastien's eyes flicker to her briefly then back to Amelie 'you have something I want…something standing a few feet to your left.'

Amelie looked over at Erin then back at Sebastien 'she is under my protection, as is her brother, that is the law here in Morganville, while in this town no harm can come to either of them.'

Sebastien's mouth flickered slightly but he then returned to his smile 'is that so?'

There was a flash of movement and a gothic, sinister vampire appeared next to him, she was wearing white make up so ghostly it might make Eve cringe; she was holding Nate in a choke hold.

She passed Nate to Sebastien then backed off into the shadows, staring up at the group watching him Sebastien said 'I hope you're watching Erin…sweet child' and with that he flicked his arms up, it was so fast Erin didn't even see it…but she heard it, she heard her brother's neck break with a sickening crack.

'NOOOO' Erin screamed and tried to run forwards but Shane grabbed her and held her back.

Oliver and the other vampires there moved forward to stand ahead of the Humans 'how dare you' Amelie said loudly and with real rage in her eyes 'you dare mock our laws and kill like this, I will not tolerate this behaviour!'

'To hell with your laws' Sebastien spat, his voice raising 'you call yourselves Vampires…to live in peace with Humans is a perversion of our nature, it is a sin…will you repent for your sins Amelie?'

'There are far more of us, then there are of you' Oliver said 'what chance to you think you have of changing anything?'

Sebastien seemed to notice Oliver for the first time 'hello Oliver…it's been a long time, I never thought I would find you in such a place…I gave you a chance to join me once…that offer is still open.'

Oliver laughed 'I will not serve under you, I told you that once and my opinion has not changed, your beliefs will only lead to destruction.'

'And yet I am still alive' Sebastien replied 'I'm sure you thought I died long ago.'

'Just kill them already' came a smooth cold voice and a woman moved up next to Sebastien, she had long black hair, dark eyes and was wearing a magenta one piece dress with long black gloves.

'Patience Ariel' Sebastien said 'we are getting to know each other.'

'No…' said Oliver 'for once I agree, arrest them all.'

But the group of Vampires were far too quick, they turned and fled off into the darkness, dashing off like blurs 'get after them' Oliver yelled to the Vampires around him.

Michael, who had just arrived, saw what had happened and took off after them too.

'Michael don't' Eve started to say but he wasn't listening, and was already long gone.

Shane finally let go of Erin and she fell to her knees by her dead brother 'no, Nate…no….' a shadow fell over her and she turned to see Carrie, Eve and Amelie standing over her.

Carrie and Eve kneeled down next to her 'I'm sorry for your loss' Amelie said 'you have my word these Vampires will be dealt with.'

'You promised we'd be safe' Erin said angrily 'you promised.'

'I cannot protect you from evils that lurk beyond the borders of this town…the bracelets only promise to keep those loyal to me at bay' Amelie replied.

Carrie looked at the burning house, which was now almost out but it was in pieces 'how did they get a hold of your brother…they must have been in the town longer than we thought…'

'They probably infiltrated it a while ago' Oliver said uncertainly 'but I have no idea how…Myrnin should have detected any new arrivals.'

Amelie glared at Oliver 'are you accusing him of having something to do with this?'

'No' Oliver replied 'I'm just saying, we should ask him why he didn't notice this.'

'Isaac' Erin replied 'it must have been Isaac, he comes from Morganville right? So if he came back, without the others…would the machine…'

'The machine would consider him no threat' Amelie replied simply 'but how could he have got the others through?'

As the group stood there, they seemed to think over that.

Michael chased after the Vampires, but they seemed to have separated, he decided to focus on pursuing one. The girl with the dark hair and magenta dress was ahead of him and he managed to cut her off.

Smiling the girl said 'so you're Michael Glass…I thought you'd be taller.'

'Who are you people? Why are you doing this' Michael asked angrily 'you don't have to be this way, there are other options for Vampires.'

Ariel stared at him, her face still and emotionless 'save it, I will not hear the voice of those that have none, soon you will be dead, like the rest of this pathetic town.'

'I will not fight you' Michael said 'that is senseless violence.'

'And that is what Vampires are all about, we are predators, and cannot be tamed into drinking from…blood banks' she said the word with disgust.

'And what do you think Humans will do when they learn of Vampires, there are far more of them then there are of us…they will kill us off, that is why Morganville was made' Michael said, trying to be reasonable.

'Let me tell you a little about myself…Michael, my name is Ariel…where I am from exactly…well it is irrelevant, it is a long lost place. Let's just say I am of Hebrew descent, Sebastien changed me when I was 22 years old…and I have been 22 for over 150 years now. A Vampire can survive for eternity, so long as they know how…Morganville is an insult to everything we believe' Ariel explained.

'Your self-respect will kill you' Michael warned.

'And your compassion will kill you' Ariel replied simply.

Deciding that this was going nowhere the two leapt at each other, crashing to the ground and rolling about trying to pin the other.

Ariel managed to pin him for several seconds but then Michael kicked her off him sending her flying backwards.

Getting up Ariel pulled out a silver tipped stake from a strap on her leg and ran at him 'die filth!'

Michael managed to grab the arm holding the stake and keep her from driving it into him, the two caught in a fierce grapple match.

Kneeing him in the stomach Ariel caused Michael to double over in pain and then shoved the stake into his back.

Fortunately just at that moment one of Oliver's other vampires arrived and charged into Ariel knocking her away, laughing Ariel turned and ran off.

'Michael, you alright' he asked, looking at him.

Michael couldn't reply, the pain was too intense and getting worse.

Meanwhile Eve, Shane, Carrie and Erin had gone back to the Glass House while they waited for news. Claire had come home while they waited and they had filled her in on what had happened. Thinking she should speak to Myrnin about the machine she had already gone straight back to the lab to talk with him.

'Where's Michael' Eve said in a concerned voice 'why is he taking so long?'

'Relax Eve, he'll be ok' Shane said, putting his hands on Eve's shoulders.

Erin and Carrie were sitting on the sofa, not saying anything; Erin was still too much in shock.

Finally Hannah Moses stopped by and Eve was the first to move forward 'Michael? Where is he?'

Hannah sighed 'he…he got into a fight with one of the Vampires Eve…he was staked.'

'No' Eve said letting out a gasp 'oh god…is he?'

'He should be alright, Amelie and Oliver took him…the stake was tipped with silver…it could be quite a serious wound…but he should live' Hannah replied.

Turning to anger Eve said 'who did it, which one?'

Hannah shrugged 'someone called Ariel.'

'That was the one in the magenta skirt' Carrie replied from the sofa 'the creepy dark haired one.'

'Then she's one dead Vamp if I ever find her' Eve said, her voice still filled with anger.

'Don't be stupid Eve, if Michael couldn't take her what makes you think we can' Shane said, trying to be reasonable, though it was obvious he also wanted to do bad things to that girl.

Hannah looked between them 'don't you guys go getting any crazy ideas, Amelie's orders are for these Vampires to be caught alive, they want to question them, they'll decide what to do with them after that…probably.'

'But what about my brother' Erin said angrily, speaking for the first time 'they have to pay for what they did!'

'It's not up to me' Hannah replied, she turned and headed for the door 'see you later, I've got a lot of paper work to do.'

(Note to Readers: thank you for reading and following my story, I appreciate your support. The more feedback I get the more inclined I will feel to continue working on this story; I do have multiple pieces of work on the go so I have to juggle and prioritise which to work on and which to leave sitting collecting dust, as it were. Share the story with any friends who might like it perhaps, getting support and feedback is the key to helping me continue a story.)


End file.
